After use, sports equipment and attire is generally damp from sweat, and exposure to air is desirable in order to dry the equipment. However, it can take hours for equipment to dry on its own and equipment wet with sweat may have an unpleasant odour which continues to be evident during the drying process, and this odour generally becomes worse after repeated use of the equipment.
At its simplest, sports equipment is typically dried by removing the equipment from its sports bag and airing it by laying it out on a floor, shelves or drying racks strong enough for the weight of the equipment. Since sports equipment can be of various configurations, some pieces dry better than others and some may not dry before being used again. For example, fingers of sports gloves and the inside of boots and skates are particularly difficult to dry.
An example of a product for storage of sports equipment is the ALLSPORT HOT LOCKER™ which is a metal cabinet with the appearance of a gym or school locker.
There are tree shaped units for sports equipment on which sports equipment is hung to air out. There is a ROCKET SPORT DRYER™ which includes a tree for putting equipment on, a bag to cover the tree and then a high powered fan to blow into the bag. There is a DRYLOCKER™ which is a sports bag with a fan to attempt to circulate some air around the equipment packed into the bag.
THE OCTOPUS™ hanger has various cords with clamps to clamp on the hockey equipment. The HOCKEY HANGOUT™ is a hanging square shaped sheet with rows of pouches for placing the various pieces of equipment into.
Sometimes equipment is stored in the home as far as possible from the main traffic areas of the house, such as in the basement, and sometimes equipment is stored in the garage or shed, and there are even cargo boxes for transporting equipment outside of a vehicle, e.g. the STOWAWAY® cargo box.
None of these examples address the issue of odour of the equipment and most provide only storage and do not provide additional drying assistance.